60 seconds
by BorTime
Summary: Aku hanya butuh ini. Haehyuk! Please just read.


60 detik. Hanya perlu 60 detik.

_Flying high to the dark night sky. _

Aku berjalan pelan, tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun. Layaknya debu berterbangan. Aku membuka pintu ruangan yang tampak kosong dan gelap itu, tak tampak apapun. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku tahu ada yang bergerak di sekelilingku.

_Spread your bloody wings and drink the air. _

*Cklek*

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Meski tak tampak, aku tahu ada yang mendekat. Aku menarik sesuatu dari dalam jas hitamku dan tepat saat aku merasakan benda metal di keningku, aku menarik pedalnya.

*DOR*

Cih, dekat sekali. Aku menghapus beberapa tetes darah yang aku rasa menempel di wajahku. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku terus berjalan masuk. Menggenggam lebih erat, benda hitam itu, pistolku. Aku melirik ke kiri dan kananku, dan mendengar beberapa telah siap untuk menarik pedal. Huh, main keroyok ya? Baik, mereka belum tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi.

Aku bersiap dengan pistolku dan berbalik.

_Throw the bullets down to your chest. _

*DOR* DOR*DOR*

Angin terasa sangat dingin. Kuharap mereka hanya sekitar 10 orang saja. Aku kembali kearah jalanku dan mulai merasa aneh.

_But remember down there, someone is looking at you. _

"Bisakah kau hentikan lagu ini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanyaku.

Terdengar orang di seberang earphone yang aku gunakan terkekeh, "45 detik lagi saying…"

Aku memutar bola mataku, dia dan lagu ini sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Aku melangkah lebih cepat lagi, aku tak boleh buang-buang waktu. Saat aku melangkah, tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Dan tampak sekitar 6 orang berada di sekelilingku.

_Just like you, the bloody wings fly up to the sky_.

Dengan cepat aku berlari dan menembaki satu-satu dari mereka. Suara tembakan yang memekakkan terdengar jelas dan darah yang menetes pun berserakan di mana-mana.

"35 detik lagi. 15 detik terakhir, kau harus turun" Ucapnya.

"Sial kau."

Saat aku hendak berlari ke arah pintu, seseorang menembakku. Akkhh… lenganku. Tanpa basa-basi aku berbalik dan menembaknya tepat di dadanya. Aku menggenggam tanganku yang terkena tembakan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan saat di luar, ada 2 orang lagi. Aku memicingkan mataku, mereka benar-benar.

_ The clock is running baby there's not enough time. _

"25. Aku akan menghitung. 23..22..21.."

Mereka menghalangku. Well, hanya jalanku, bukan diriku. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan pistol cadanganku. Tak kusangka, mereka lebih banyak dari yang aku kira.

*DOR*DOR*

"15! Cepat turun! Sekarang!"

Aku berlari dan memecahkan kaca gedung itu dan melompat dari lantai 2. Aku mendarat di atas tumpukan kardus dan langsung berlari lebih kencang lagi, tak peduli lenganku yang sakit. Aku masih berlari hingga terdengar suaranya di seberang earphone dan suara dari arah gedung.

_It will explode from your heart._

_ Just see._

"1"

DUAAAARRR!

Cih, ia meletakkan bom. Ia suka sekali begitu. Aku terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah mobil van dan masuk.

"Sukses! Kerja Bgus Donghae! " Ucapnya senang. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi, ia mulai mengendarai van itu. Aku menghela dan duduk. Kotor sekali.

"Ini" Ucapnya dan melemparkan handuk."Bersihkan badanmu dan istirahatlah. Kau tahu, kita tak bisa istirahat seperti orang lain."

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu. "Hei, yang meletakkan bom siapa? Sepertinya kau tak melepaskan kontak dalam van."

Ia terkekeh, "Pergilah. Kau akan tahu. Tapi, jangan kagetkan dia ya! Dia masih pemula"

Di manapun setan akan tetap sama. Aku berjalan perlahan, memikirkan siapa orang baru yang di dapat Kyuhun. Dan kapan ia bisa berada di van ini? Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku hingga ku sampai di sebuah kamar. Aku meletakkan handuk dan melihat ada semangkuk besar air bersih. Apa ini untuk mencuci lukaku? Aku melihat lenganku yang terkena tembakan. Darahnya banyak juga. Aku melepas jasku dan hendak membasahkan handuk untuk membersihkan luka, tapi seseorang masuk. Aku menoleh dan menatap orang itu dengan rasa.. kagum.

Aku berhenti bergerak dan terus menatap orang itu, mengapa ada orang seperti dia di sini? Ia terlalu cantik untuk ini. Tanpa sadar aku membuatnya panik. Aku menarik napasku, "Siapa kau?". Bodoh. Harusnya kau menanyakan dengan cara yang lebih lembut.

Ia tampak menegang dan memainkan jarinya. "Aku.. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ menyuruhku untuk membantumu."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, _namja_ ini tentu sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah. Bantu aku" Ucapku. Ia mengangguk dan mendekat. Aku mengarahkannya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Ia tampak gugup. Apa ia takut?

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. Wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa. Apa udara terasa panas?

"Lee Hyukjae"

_The ice will melt because the hotness._

_ Become one of the purest water._

_ It's worth and your tears. _

Aku belum melepas earphoneku, dan sudah kubilang lagu ini sangat menyebalkan, lebih tepatnya menjijikkan. Tapi entah mengapa setelah mendengar namanya, aku merasa hangat. Rasa dingin yang aku rasakan dari tadi, seketika menghangat.

Ia mulai menggosokkan handuk kearh lukaku, tangannya bergetar hebat. Aku menautkan alisku saat aku sadar, tentu ia akan takut. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh berdarah dingin. Wajar jika ia takut.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari lenganku dan menunduk, "Maaf. Kau pasti takut kan? Tak apa-apa. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Kau bisa bilang itu pada Kyuhyun"

Sial. Mengapa aku merasa tak enak. Tak seharusnya aku membiarkan dia menyentuhku. Aku hendak membersihkan sendiri lukaku, saat aku merasakan seseorang menarik kaos yang aku pakai. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya menatapku dengan sedih. Aku menelan ludah.

"Maaf, kau salah paham. A-aku bukan takut padamu. Aku malah takut sebaliknya, aku takut akan menyakitimu. Karena, kalau kau tidak berhati-hati, aku takut kau akan merasa sakit."

_Love, some impossible thing to me._

_ Come and directly fill me up._

_ But, I don't want to believe it. _

_ But, everything became right._

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, tanpa sadar aku menariknya ke pelukkanku. Membenamkan wajahnya di tubuhku yang kotor, membaginya bau yang anyir. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku butuh ini. Aku butuh kehangatan seperti ini. Aku butuh seseorang. Aku butuh namja ini. Meski ia tak mau, aku akan terus membenamkannya di tubuhku. Memeluknya erat. Aku menghela wangi rambutnya, lembut sekali. Aku merasa kaget saat ia membalas pelukanku, menggenggam erat kaos yang aku kenakan. Aku tak butuh apa-apa. Meski duniaku sudah sangatlah gelap, aku merasa jika ia di sini bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja.

_Spread your bloody wings and drink the air. _

_Throw the bullets down to your chest. _

_But remember down there, someone is looking at you. _

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melirik kea rah _CCTV_, "Sudah kubilang, lagu ini _EPIC_!"

THE END.

* * *

A/N : Oke, oke. Siapa yang punya waktu baca ini? Ini sangatlah pendek. Sangat-sangat-sangat pendek. Tapi ide muncul kapan saja kan? Jadi saya hanya menuangkan apa yang saya pikirkan.

Oke deh, tak banyak bacot, saya ucapkan terima kasih dan wassalam. :D

* * *

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
